Armor (KR)
Here you can find a list of all the armors found in Knights Reforged with their stats, along with any associated artwork of them. Armor Sets Pauldron Armor This armor is the most basic form of armor found in the game, commonly worn by beginners. KR Pauldron Armour art.png|Original artwork. Fur Armor Whilst still basic, this armor provides greater coverage than previous items, as well as providing greater protection from the elements. KR Fur Armour art.png|Original artwork. Leather Armor Made from tanned leather, this armor offers more protection against varied weapons at the cost of being less durable against more powerful weapons. KR Leather Armour art.png|Original artwork. Braced Leather Armor Building on the protection of basic leather armor, braced armor makes use of steel sections to reinforce the leather with greater protection and durability. KR BrLeather Armour art.png|Original artwork. Chainmail Armor This armor provides excellent coverage against projectile attacks, as well as being extremely light and durable. KR Chainmail Armour art.png|Original artwork. Brass Armor This armor is very heavy, and while designed to be decorative to show a knight's status, boasts one of the best defenses of early metal armor sets. KR Brass Armour art.png|Original artwork. Steel Armor This is the armor most commonly worn by soldiers in battle. Affordable to make and maintain whilst being able to withstand and deflect harsh blows. KR Steel Armour art.png|Original artwork. Shields Bare Wood Shield The most basic shield found in the game, crafted from wood with a small section of iron in the front to help counter direct attacks. KR BaWood Shield art.png|Original artwork. Braced Wood Shield Reinforced in various parts by iron, this wooden shield provides much more cover as well as being more durable than bare wooden shields. KR BrWood Shield art.png|Original artwork. Brass Shield Made primarily of brass, this shield is heavy to carry but provides excellent protection whilst doubling as a potential weapon for those skilled in shield bashing. KR Brass Shield art.png|Original artwork. Knight's Shield Made of refined brass and bronze, this shield is emblazoned with the heraldry of the priests' temple, where the shield was blessed with defensive enchantments. KR Knight Shield art.png|Original artwork. Armor Pieces Leather Gauntlets Basic gauntlets made of tanned leather, reinforced with iron studding. Helps provide some basic protection in addition to the matching Leather Armor. KR Leather Gauntlets art.png|Original artwork. Steel Gauntlets Gauntlets designed to be durable and protective, these steel armor pieces provide greater protection in exchange for some flexibility. They also provide an additional form of hand-to-hand combat should the wearer become disarmed. KR Steel Gauntlets art.png|Original artwork. KR Steel Gauntlets art2.png|"Shadow" prototypes originally considered for the game. Leather Boots Basic boots made of tanned leather with a reinforced steel toe cap. KR Leather Boots art.png|Original artwork. Steel Boots Consisting of steel sabatons and greaves, these boots provide greater protection and durability albeit heavier to carry. KR Steel Boots art.png|Original artwork. Leather Helm This helmet is primary made of tanned leather, offering little protection, with a small section reinforced by steel to defend against arrows. KR Leather Helm art.png|Original artwork. Steel Helm Sturdy and easily maintained, the steel helm provides excellent cover against projectile attacks from above, with little impairment to soldiers' vision. KR Steel Helm art.png|Original artwork. Category:Knights Reforged